


a tragedy in the making

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: what is a goddess to me (i'm trying to win) [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angella talks to Adora about She-ra, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: She-ra is a goddess as much as Angella was an angel. All divine power and made for war.





	a tragedy in the making

Adora is walking back to her room in the palace when she runs into someone.

 

“Queen Angella! Sorry, I’m so clumsy.” She yelps, nervous as ever around Glimmer's mom. 

 

The Queen looks at Adora differently than usual. Usually, it’s with a strange contempt or disdain, but this is just- well, it’s pitying.

 

“Angella?”

 

Angella doesn’t reply.

Adora resigns herself to try walk slowly away from the irregularly remorse queen when she speaks again.

 

“I-I wasn’t born like this, you know- well, I guess, _she_ wasn’t born like this. An angel, I mean.”

 

That pauses her.

Thoughts of burning light that try to burn Adora out of her own body surface. She-ra is a goddess as much as Angella was an angel. All divine power and made for war.

 

“What?”

 

“Adora, I know what you’re going through. A divine change.”

 

Today Adora hadn’t even been able to look at the sword without feeling dizzy. She spent the day exploring the city with Glimmer instead because thinking about the goddess in her veins-

 

“You mean like the difference between me and She-ra is the same between you and…. and who?”

 

The queen looks down the halls both ways, before ushering Adora to an office.

 

 

“Lately you’ve been off. Glimmer tells me that in battle you become quiet and disenchanted. She’s taking over, isn’t she?”

 

Every time she takes hold of the sword, something else takes hold of her. Memories become hazy and her name a far echo.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Angella looks her in the eyes, hesitance full and clear. “I am an angelic being who came down to help the rebellion. The Horde intends to destroy the balance and there is foretold a destruction that could even wipe out the divine beings. She-ra was gone, we didn’t know where she went and she was stronger than all of us. I was born in an era where she was long gone, but I am still ancient. Adora, listen, you don’t have a lot of time left like yourself.”

 

In the low light of the evening, the shadows cast heavy over Angella’s face.

 

“Why tell me that?”

 

The queen turns to look out the window, staring at the moonstone in the sky.

 

“The woman who came before me was the one who loved Micah. When he died, she didn’t know how to hold on. She asked me one thing before she… disappeared. To take care of Glimmer, who was still so young. Glimmer and you have become quite close of friends in your stay here, but have you told her what’s happening to you?”

 

“Am- am I really going to disappear?”

 

“She-ra is older and colder than me, what makes you think she’ll spare you more mercy than I to Glimmer’s mother?”

 

It’s not a fate Adora expected to escape, but staring at Angella who is just a mirror into the future of what she is to become, the world becomes a little colder.

 

“You are Glimmer’s mother.” She says and leaves to go back to her room. Angella stays quiet on her departure.

 

 

Telling Glimmer wouldn’t just make her sad, it would make her determined to do something. Glimmer was an instigator who didn’t know how to let things lie. Adora has no doubt that Glimmer would try some crazy thing. It’s easier to just leave her in the dark, for now.

 

Catra wouldn’t tell Adora tragic things until they’d pass already.

 

It always made her frustrated.

 

 


End file.
